Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams
by Kristina-san
Summary: .::Kagomaru Sequel::. Kagome and Sesshomaru, as well as the others, have been living ALMOST happily for seventeen years. But Inuyasha has been living anything but happily. So what will he do when he meets Kagome and Sesshomaru's Daughter?
1. Prologue

**(Okay, so this is the sequel to Kagomaru, if you haven't read Kagomaru, I would suggest reading it, but you don't have to, the prologue should feel you in on what's happening.**

**BUT!**

**In Kagomaru, Kagome and Sesshomaru join bodies, and the story first ends in tragedy, then happiness, then tragedy again, as Inuyasha accidently uses the Sacred Jewel to turn into a full demon.**

**Well anyways, here's the first Chapter.)

* * *

**

_Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams._

_Prologue._

* * *

**Kagome's POV

* * *

**

I can never forget that day, for as long as I live. Inuyasha... he looked so sad, and so angry. And I felt as if I betrayed him. Maybe I did.

So many things changed that day. And the years to come, would change too.

The once happy day filled with sunshine, and joy, was dashed by the sad cry of a demon. And the sky opened up. Rain fell and blood spilled.

I still have the scar on my side, from when Inuyasha took that slash at me. I still have the ripped uniform hanging in my closet.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and then ran away.

Sesshomaru held tightly on to me, and thanks to him, the wound Inuyasha gave me wasn't all that serious.

But, he wasn't helpful at all when I tried to go after him!

"Let go of me, SESSHOMARU!" I screamed. And after a while he did let go of me. But I knew I would never be able to catch up to him, and so did Sesshomaru.

Either way, I started after him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I screamed over and over again, running in his direction.

I fell to my knees, splashing mud all or me.

"Come back." I whispered.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**(referred to as Regular)**

* * *

Sesshomaru had picked up Kagome after that, and took her to his home, which was soon to be their home. 

Inuyasha did come back however, But not to Kagome.

Destruction fallowed Inuyasha where ever he went. Kaede, as well as other villagers, were killed by the blood thirsty demon.

And anyone who would wonder into Inuyasha's village, would also be killed.

Seventeen years later, the incident would almost be forgotten.

A lot of things changed. For one, Kagome and Sesshomaru had a daughter, a year after the incident.

Sango and Miroku were living together in a village near by Sesshomaru's domain, and Shippou was now a leader of a fox clan.

And Inuyasha was becoming more and more powerful. He had also been working on keeping the instinctive beast down as much as he could.

As the years went by, the others learned that Kagome aged as demons did, while she lived in the Feudal Era, so she looked the same as she did 17 years ago.

And so...the story begins.


	2. Demon's Nightmares

_Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams_

_Chapter 1: The Demon's Nightmares

* * *

_

"Damn it, Akina!" Came a womans voice from a room in the large Japanese Castle.

Laughter and the pitter-patter of foot steps on the hard wood floor was fallowed by the cry of anger.

Akina's long black hair flowed behind her as she rounded a corner. (Well, the color of her hair was more of a really dark gray.)

"What's the matter Rin? Are you angry because your nipples are hard enough to cut diamonds?"

Rin, who was dressed in silk pajamas was running after Akina. The chest of her night shirt was wet. "When I get a hold of you, your ganna wish you HADN'T put snow down my shirt."

"I doubt that!" Akina yelled between spurts of laughter, while looking back at Rin.

With a loud, "UF!" Akina ran into something solid.

This was fallowed by roaring laughter from Rin.

Akina rubbed her forehead with a groan as Rin walked up to her. "I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that your not a ghost, and you can't walk through walls?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny Rin. So...I noticed that your lactating...when is the baby do."

Rin grinned and reached down her shirt, and pulled out a small ball of snow, before throwing it at her.The two girls started laughing, but it was interrupted by a chilling voice.

"What is all this commotion about?"

Akina's gold eyes looked up to meet Sesshomaru's.

"Oh nothing Father!" Akina said scrambling to her feet.

"Yeah dad!" Rin responded grabbing her sisters wrist and pulling her passed the annoyed Sesshomaru. "We were just going to go play out in the snow."

And before Sesshomaru could say anything, the two girls were running down the hall towards the courtyard.

A growl emitted from the dog demon's throat but soon stopped when he felt arms embrace him from behind.

"Aww, don't go _to_ hard on them, they're just having a little fun."

"Yes, outside of the meeting hall."

Kagome moved in front of him so she could see his face. "Don't get so upset, okay? They didn't intentionally do it." She said with a smile that always calmed Sesshomaru's nerves.

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile and hugged her tightly.

"That's better. Now get in there and show them what your made of!" Kagome shouted with sudden vigor.

Sesshomaru, gave a heavy sigh and walked towards the meeting hall.

"Oh! Sorry Honey! I didn't mean too!" Kagome said apologetically.

Rin hadn't let go of Akina until they go out side, and once she had let her go, Rin pushed her into the snow covered ground.

"KYAH!!! That's cold!" Akina shouted jumping up as fast as her muscles would allow her.

Rin smiled. "That was so close! He was totally going to let you have it!"

"What ever." Akina said brushing off the snow. "You were the one screaming at the top of your lungs."

"Yeah, well, let's see how well your able to keep quiet, when I stick a snow ball down your shirt when your half asleep." Rin said picking up a good amount of snow to make a snow ball.

"You wouldn't dare." Akina hissed.

"Oh I dare...want to have a snow battle?" Rin asked. She smiled brightly, "It'll be fun!"

"Snow battle?" Akina asked. "You mean like...use the skills we learned in combat training?"

"Yeah!" Rin said happily.

"Yeah, okay! Let's go get changed, and get our weapons and stuff!"

And with that, they ran off to go get ready for their battle.

A few minutes later, the sisters were on opposite ends of the courtyard, weapons in hand, staring at each other with serious faces. Of course, Akina had a slight smirk on her lips, and Rin who had admired Sesshomaru, (maybe more than as a father), had adopted his serious face that was like armor.

Rin had take up the sword, and Akina, a spear. Although, kagome had almost commanded her daughter to take up the bow and arrow, Akina much prefered the spear. Sesshomaru had convinced Kagome to let their daughter take up the spear when he said: "The person doesn't choose the weapon, the weapon chooses you."

Even Akina thought it was a corny saying, but if it would convince her mother, then... "The WEAPON CHOOSE ME!" She would say.

Rin being human trained very hard to get where she was at, Sesshomaru had helped her with her training, so that every sense would be honed, and would be just as good as a demons. Although, it was nearly impossible to have the sense of smell or instinct that a demon had.

Though Rin was somewhat at an advantage, Akina had her mother's priestess powers, which she pushed forth into her spearing.

Rin has taken up the sword, but instead of traditional swords, she uses hand swords, which require her to get up close to her opponents. This is what she prefers.

These two weapons can be an advantage to one, and a disadvantage to the other, depending on the circumstance. If Rin is kept at a distance, Akina has the advantage, but if Rin manages to get close, it's her advantage.

People that were walking through the court yard, began to stop and watch what was about to unfold, and the crowd around the perimeter began to increase.

Akina smiled and the attention. "Let's begin."

"As you wish." Rin said, before starting towards Akina.

Before Akina went into her fighting stance, the tip of her spear began to glow a pinkish color. She smiled and made a circle around her.

When Rin got close enough, she slashed, but to no avail. Her weapon went fly out of her hand. She hadn't even got near Akina.

Rin watched her weapon go flying with anger.

"A barrier?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You wanna play like that huh?"

Akina started laughing. "What's wrong."

Rin glared at her. "You know they're nothing I can do about a barrier."

"yeah I know...I just wanted you to know who has the advantage." Akina said with a grin.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You can't do anything while your in the barrier."

"Yes, but I'm not in it now, and your without your WEAPON!"

On weapon, Akina lunged. Rin managed to move out of the way in time, but ended up with her side scratched. Akina Lunged again, but Rin back flipped out of the way.

Akina tried for a side swipe, but Rin rolled under neath her attack, and ended up rolling between Akina legs. As Rin rolled, she brought her blade along Akina's leg, before ending up behind her.

Akina let out a cry of pain, before Rin kicked her forward.

This earned an "Oh!" and a slight applaud from the crowed.

When Akina regained her self, and Rin stood, Rin smiled at her condescendingly.

"Who has the advantage?"

Akina glare. "Hn!" Akina responded looking away. She stabbed her spear into the ground, and held onto the end of it. With a quick movement of her arm, she brought the spear out of the ground, and swung wide. This caused the middle of the handle, to collide with Rin's head.

"Don't play games." Akina said suddenly serious. She didn't like to be shown up in front of a crowd like that. "If were going to do this then lets do it."

"Fine then." Rin said glaring, as she rubbed the side of her head which was bleeding.

This fun little snow battle, which didn't even involve snow, suddenly turned serious.

They stood a good distance away from each other.

Akina suddenly felt a chill crawl down her spine, and she looked towards the trees.

'It's always moments like this, when I'm outside that I always feel like someone's watching me.' She thought.

Akina felt a shock of surprise go through her stomach as she heard the crunching of snow as, Rin ran at her.

Without thinking, she plunged her spear into Rin's stomach.

Akina gasped at what she had just done, and Rin fell to her knees coughing.

"Oh! RIN! Are you okay! Oh Rin! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

Rin stayed on her knees gasping for breath.

"You demon bitch." Rin manged to say between gasping breaths. "Your lucky, that was the wrong end of the spear."

Akina looked down, and saw that, in fact, the blunt end of the spear was in fact, nestled in Rin's stomach.

"Idiot." Rin mumbled.

"WELL! Good thing your so chubby, other wise, you could have ended up with internal bleeding." Akina said, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "Your fat cushioned the blow."

The people around them began to laugh and shortly dispersed.

Rin stood in a huff, or at least as fast as she could.

" I am NOT fat by any means!" Rin yelled

Of course she wasn't...Akina just liked to bother Rin about it.

The girls started arguing when they were interupted.

"Would you mind to stop being so loud and annoying."

The girls turned to look at an older boy that had very long white hair with a bluish tint to it, and golden eyes.

"I wouldn't mind doing anything you asked if you weren't so rude." Akina snapped, glaring at the dog demon.

"Sorry to bother you Ryoko." Rin responded glaring at Akina.

Ryoko was Sesshomaru's heir, and was about year older than Akina, which made him seventeen.

A few months after the incident, when the people of Sesshomaru's clan found out he was to be married to a Human, the told him he must produce an heir that was of 'pure blood.'

Of course Kagome didn't like this idea very much, but knew that it was only fair. And so along came Ryoku, whose mother, was a VERY hate-able person.

Akina sighed and picked up her spear from the ground. "Well I'm glad your alright, Rin, I'm going inside."

And as Akina went inside, she still had the feeling, that someone was watching her.

And there was...

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

About three months after Kagome had gotten married to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had been watching her.

Could he be called a stalker? Yes he could. But he didn't feel like he was in the wrong. After all, he loved Kagome and let his brother have her. It hurt, to watch her...

He could tell, even after three months, that it was hard for her, dealing with what had happened to him. But as he watched her over the years, she slowly got over him. They even had a daughter.

Inuyasha was growing angrier and angrier, but..the good side of it was that he was getting better at being a full demon.

But no matter how much he changed himself, he couldn't forget Kagome, and couldn't stop watching the family.

Even now. He watched Rin, and Kagome's daughter fight. He's watched them before, of course but it seemed recently, she was starting to notice that he was watching her.

When she went inside, he stayed there a little bit before he left.

The Ryoku kid, he concluded long ago, was almost exactly like Sesshomaru. He always acted high and mighty, as if everyone was beneath him. And he hated Sesshomaru for being week and succumbing to a lowly human.

Inuyasha was even surprised that his half brother had ended up with a human. Maybe while Sesshomaru was joined with Kagome, he realized how foolish he was being...

Either way, from the very beginning he thought it was a bad idea, not that he had a choice in the matter.

Inuyasha sighed. His red eyes looking down at his long claws. No matter how cleaned they looked, he could still feel the blood that had spilled on his hands so many times.

He missed Kagome and the others so much. What could he do now..seventeen years later, and turned into a beast, that everyone was afraid of?

He gave one last look towards the door that Akina went through, and then hopped down from the tree.

The once red, fire rat haori, was a different color now. Now it was black, with red sripes on it. It was from the fur of a Fire Tiger demon.

'How could this happen to him.' It's something he thought every day, since _then_.

He went from a loner, to having so much love around him. The love of friendship, the warmth of knowing that someone would always be there for you, even though you didn't want to admit it, To having nothing, or anyone.

This knew way a life, (that wasn't even new!) was a nightmare the he could never wake up from...

* * *

So hopefully you like the way the story is going so far!

Tell me what you think!


	3. Demon Dreams

**(Well..it certainly HAS been a while hasn't it? Today I got on Fanfiction and started reading some fic...and I thought...I should continue some of mine.**

**So I decided to update Demon nightmares and dreams, so I remember starting on the 3rd chapter (technically the second) and I looked in my file and it's NOT there. I'm still very upset at this because I KNOW that I wrote the beginning of it. My problem is, I don't remember how exactly it went. I _do_ know that it was Kagome that was actually going to have the dream, instead of Akina, but since I don't remember what the dream was exactly, I changed it.**

**I'm not exactly sure what I wanted to do with this, only having a small idea as to the ending, so I am taking a bit of an Anonymous reviewer's idea and working it into something substantial. Though, the "daughter of a lord." And Kagome "destroying a city with in minutes." Really isn't my style. I had a story along the lines of that, and it all it did was run rancid so I took it off lol.**

**Sorry.**

**But you _did_ give me a _few_ ideas of what else I could do, I thank you Mr. Or Mrs. Anonymous.**

**SO anyways. On with the story. )**

**

* * *

**

_Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams._

_**Chapter 2: Demon Dreams**_

* * *

A sigh escaped as Akina drifted off to sleep that night. Ever since the girl found out that there was a way to control her own dreams, she had slept with candles with markings around her bed ever since. The little 'ceremony' if you could call it that, was something similar to astral projection, only with a little more promise. It was always a guess, with astral projection, but this was almost a sure thing.

She remembered how she loved to visit that one state of mind, between complete sleep and being awake. The moment when your subconsciousness was all yours, and you could control your dream, how ever you wanted to. You could make it as fun, peaceful, frightening, or even naughty, as your imagination would allow. When she found out from the medicine woman that there was a way to access this wonderful realm of restfulness, she couldn't wait to try it out. She also remember how the medicine woman described astral projection. You would relax yourself completely right before going to bed, and immagine...as if your soul was leaving you body. Imagine, as you close your eyes, that you can watch your soul sit up from your restful state, to get up out of the bed. Then, you could go anywhere.

This she tried many times, and was only able to do it twice. She ended up going to Rin's room, Rin being the unfortunate test subject. She looked at the clock, and began talking to Rin, hitting her, poking her and such. Then..AKina swung her arm wide, and slapped Akina in the face. Rin woke up with a jolt, as well as a loud gasp. It took Akina by such surprise that she jolted awake. That was when she thought it didn't work, but the next day, Rin had a mark on her face, and complained about beign startled around 1:00 in the morning. Since then, Akina had often gone to the trustable medicine woman, Maruni, for otherworldly stuff like this.

Now, as she laced her fingers together, and allowed her hands to rest on her chest. She completely relaxed, allowing the candle light to dance on her eyelids. She imagined her 'happy place', in a matter of speaking. The place she imagined to be paradise, where the sky was clear, beside a few fluffy white clouds, and an almost too warm temperature, but with a cooling breeze, that would gently move the tendrils her Blackish grey hair, as well as the long grasses of the meadow she was sitting in. Everything was just right.

Beautiful wild flowers would sway in the wind as if dancing to a whispered song.

_'Yes, everything is perfect.' She said as she gave a sigh from a boulder. The boulder seemed out of place at first, being the only thing you could see above the tall grasses, but behind her, hidden by the lush vegetation, was a small pond. Feeding into this pond was a quiet stream, that was barely audible._

_Akina stood, and place her hands on her hips. From her boulder she could see the pond as well as the little stream that came out of the surrounding forest._

_It was also a peaceful forest, one that held the homes of many friendly creatures. You could hear the chirping of birds from this forest, as well as the rustling of leaves._

_Another friendly creature was one of Akina's imaginary friends from her child hood. _

_He was so kind, and gentle. He was a mixture of different demons. It had long fur a micture of dark and light brown that was comfortable to snuggle in, large brown eyes, a long snout, and long, goldenish, boar like tusks coming from it's elephant like mouth. It's tail flexable and was kind of flat, the top covered in the same long brown fur, but the bottom was covered in dangerous armor that could form into spikes, used to defend himself with as well as protect her._

_She named it Artie. A name from her mother's world that she had grown a liking to._

_Akina jumped down from the boulder, and pushed through the long grass to the large pond, full of Coy fish. They didn't seem to mind when she took her shoes off to dip her feet in. They moved away quickly at first then moved back in around her feet and calves, tickling her sensitive skin._

_She smiled, and looked over to the stream. She through her shoes near the boulder, and walked farther into the pond that went up to her waste. She swam now, allowing everything to get wet with out a care._

_It became shallower as she got closer to the stream and she got closer, she began to walk on her knees, not wanting to get fully out._

_She picked up and play with a few rocks before her eyes narrowed. Something felt wrong..._

_The wind began to change direction, and suddenly, a large flock of birds flew out the once, peaceful forest, squaking, and screaming their fear as a warning to everyone._

_Akina's eyes looked quickly around. Nothing appeared to be wrong yet. What was going on?_

_Wait...She was supposed to be in control of her dream. This wasn't supposed to happen._

_Suddenly, a loud beastly cry, bellowed out of the forest, causing more birds to fly from the forest._

_Artie! That was Artie!_

_Akina's heart sank. Artie was hurt! What was going on._

_Akina stood quickly. Pushing her hands forward, as she willed a weapon to appear in them. Her spear._

_'ARTIE!' She called._

_The beast gave another cry. Not just a beast though, her beast. Her friend._

_The stream infront of her suddenly began to pick up, as if water was being added to it. The sky was darkening. Was a storm coming._

_But Akina soon realized that the reason for the stream pick up, wasn't because of water. She looked down, to see red streaming by her legs. The more she stared, the more blood she saw coming down, her once utopian stream._

_She looked up in disbelief unable to move. She heard the pounding of large, beastly foot steps._

_They stumbled as they got closer._

_'ARTIE?! Is that you my friend?' She asked walking forward._

_Akina watched as trees before her in the forest moved, at the sound of the foot steps._

_Suddenly, Artie appeared._

_'ARTIE!!!!' She shouted, her eyes welling up with tears. The beast groaned, it's sadness as it tipped of, falling into her stream, 50 yards away._

_Akina's muscles tensed, ready for her to run to her great friend, but something stopped her._

_A howl. _

_This howl was not of a wolf. Nor any lowly demon, But a demon. A true demon, half of what she was._

_She hesitated. Her heart racing._

_She ran. 'Artie. Artie please...please don't die.'She said paniced._

_She through her self at the beast, despite what danger might be present._

_The demon groaned again, acknowledging Akina sorrowfully._

_'No it's okay, Every thing's going to fine.' She said with hostility in her voice._

_The sky was getting darker, and it soon went silent. The wind went still._

_The only sound she could hear, was her heart beat, and Artie's shaky breath._

_She became frightened, and nuzzled her face into Artie's fur, breathing in the scent of blood._

_She picked her head up to see her head had been right next to a gaping wound. She gasped._

_And as she did so, she felt searing pain on the back of her neck, and screamed in agony._

_She was being picked up. Suddenly, she felt breathing on her neck, the hair on her nape rose._

"_Looks like a little _pup _came to examine my kill." Came a gruff voice._

_Who ever was holding her up was male, and also began turning her to face him._

_She found her self looking into startling crimson eyes. The coloring was teal._

_He smiled, bloody fangs visable. "Thing you can steal him from me?" He asked._

_Akina's mouth fumbled for words, but nothing came out of her moving lips._

_The grip tightened and he shook her slightly._

_'GRAHHH!' She yelped in pain. 'No!' She gasped. 'This...is my..friend.'_

_He dropped her._

_'HA!' He mocked.'Friends are nothing. Friends make you weak. You must learn to rely only on yourself if you want to survive...I learned that the hardway.'_

_She looked up at him. His hair was white. And his clothes were a mixture of black and red. He had long bloodied claws, and had a caustic scowl._

_'but..' She began to protest. 'He was my one and only friend I had growing up! He conforted me when I was down, He was everything. Look what you did to him.' She moaned sorrowfully, as she looked over at him. 'He was the only one I had.' She said tears streaming down her face._

_It came fast, and she had no time to react, a slap to the face, that made her look away from her old friend._

_'Look at me!' He growled. 'He is gone now, and there is nothing you can do about it...get over it.'_

_'But!-'_

_'SHUT UP!' he yelled raising his hand to hit her again._

_She cringed away from him, but no hit came._

_He grabbed her by the throat now, lifting her up to look at him._

_'You have me now.' He stated quietly before roughly placing his lips over hers, his tongue pushing past her lips to search her mouth greedily._

_Akina's eyes widened, and she felt claws piercing her skin. She suddenly felt a jolt to her spine. She took a large in take of breath, despite her mouth being occupied._

A high pitched scream emitted from her thought as she through herself from her bed, as if that would help escape her horrid dream. She was gasping, a cold sweat lined her forehead. Her mouth and throat were dry, and her tongue moved across her lips. She gasped at what she tasted.

Blood.

* * *

Rin rolled her eyes. "Your being rediculous." She stated boredly when Akina told her of this story that morning. "I can't believe you were frightened so much by such a stupid dream."

Akina gaped at her. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That wasn't supposed to happen! It went horribly wrong! I think it means something."

"The fact that your shaken up by just a dream means your weak." Rin said simply. "What _was _supposed to happen then?"

"Not that!" Akina yelled. Not believing Rin was treating her so coldly. "I was supposed to be in control of my dream. I was supposed to be able to relax and enjoy my paradise. Then, when I ran into the forest, I was going to find a cave, wich lead me to someones home, a master of the fighting arts, and he was going to show me some new MOVES. Artie wasn't supposed to die! Neither was I!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Artie?"

Akina just mentioned a beastly friend. She didn't want to mention her friend's name, but in her hostility she let it slip.

Akina sighed and Rin glared. "You have got to be_ kidding_ me." She said laughing. "_Artie. _You mean your lame _imaginary_ friend you made up when you were five. Did you hear that? That tone in my voice? That was me emphasizing imaginary. As in NOT REAL! I can't believe your bringing this up again." Rin laughed, as she pushed her chair from the large table in the dining room, which was buzzing about with people, as they too grabbed breakfast.

Akina glared as Rin walked away.

And Akina thought Rin would be the one she could confide in.

She leaned her head in her palm, and rested her elbow on the table. It was at the moment that she really hadn't had the chance to make any friends, or rather, never took the chance to make friends. Shouldn't really talk to anybody now. There was her mother, but her mother would look WAY to much into it, and talking to her father would be pointless.

Kagome would probably stress over her dream matter, way to much, talking to Sesshomaru about doing something...this would only annoy him and make him cranky.

Akina sighed.

A chilling laugh caused Akina's skin to crawl, and a scowl settled on her features as every cell in her body tingled with hate for the one who had laughed.

Akina didn't even bother to turn, as the hate-able woman approached, Ryoko's Mother.

"Akina _darling. _I hear your having bad dreams. What a shame."

_Fucking eaves-dropper._

Akina wanted to gag, instead she didn't respond, trying to ignore the woman next to her.

The woman moved so she was sitting on the table, next to Akina.

"I know exactly what your going through, nightmares are never fun to deal with." She sighed dramatically. "Espeically when your living one." She stated bitterely. The woman with cold hazel eyes searched for a reaction from the girl she was trying to torment, and pursed her lips slightly when she got nothing.

"Well, at least I have friends. That is what truly helps me keep going. It great to have someone to confide in you know? Oh wait...I guess you don't. Considering you don't have any friends. I almost want to pity you."

_Refiana you STUPID BITCH. _Akina thought. _I hope you rot in the lowest layer of hell. Like I NEED your pity. Spare me your tears, you crotchety old wench._

"But of course I don't." Refiana continued. "Then again, when the doors of opportunity open for me, and Sessshomaru decided that we should be mates. I will spare you and your _cunt _of a mother death, and just resort to banishing you. After all, why shouldn't Sesshomaru and I be together. Or blood is strong." Refiana brushed a strand of white-silver hair from her forehead, revealing a blue sun marking. "The sun and moon clans do well together. My son is the heir even. I don't see how the wind won't turn in my direc-"

Akina stood and through her chair at the wall, causing the chatting in the room to stop and look at what was going on.

"puh-_leeease_." Akina said with a dramatical roll of the eyes. "The only door that will be opening any time soon is the one between your old, flabbity wrinkled legs, you old kooter."

_Ha, take that, you call my mom a vagina, and I call you the same. _Akina thought childishly.

Refiana moved close to Akina's face. "Excuse me? _What _did you say to me?" Refiana challenged in deadly tone.

Haha, Refiana HATED to be called old. It was her greatest weakness that Akina often took advantage of.

"Oh!" Akina said surprised. "So you ARE getting old. You couldn't even hear me! My! Your going deaf!" Akina shook hear head. "I SAID!" She nearly screamed. "YOU ARE A WHORE!!!" She finished.

Refiana lunged with her claws extended, and Akina easily dodged, tripping her as she moved forward.

Refiana fell, causing the room to laugh.

Akina rolled her eyes, and began to leave.

_Forget all of you! _She thought angered._ I DO have someone to talk to, who I know can help me out._ All the while she walked towards Maruni's quarters, the medicine woman.

* * *

**YAY-HAY! I thought I'de never get through this. While writing this, I figured alot out. This is ganna be rad you guys. I can feel it.**

**You guys Totally tell me what you think so far? OH! tell me what you think of Refiana?**


	4. Tangled Webs

_Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams_

_Chapter 3: Tangled Web_

_

* * *

_

Rin knew she had been cold, but what Akina told her spooked her so much that she couldn't manage to say anything nicer. The truth was, Rin had been having similar nightmares for weeks, not in so much detail, but she rarely ever had nightmares, if any. She became more and more worried.

When Rin finally took in her surroundings, she found herself in the court yard. Sighing, she made her way over to sit on the fountain's edge.

"They're just nightmares," She told herself. "Nothing more. There's no reason to be worried."

She frowned. Something she did a lot lately. Maybe something has been wrong for more than just the passed few weeks.

"Do you mind?"

Rin, startled, turned to see where the voice had come from. She leaned over to look around the fountain where she found Ryoko meditating on a tatami mat.

"It was bad enough when your foul stench polluted the air, but I can't deal with you mumbling to yourself."

"Sorry." Rin mumbled. She pushed away from the fountain and turned to look for another corridor to wander down.

Ryoko opened one golden eye to look at her.

"Where did Akina run off to?"

"How should I know?" She answered, turning to look at him.

"She seemed awfully upset. She was saying something about nightmares of Demons?" He closed his eyes again

Rin's eyes narrowed on him. "She spoke of _a _demon, yes. Why are you so interested?"

"I am not, but. Do you not find it interesting that she goes and sees that witch all the time?"

Rin looked at him for a moment, allowing a silence to come between the two.

"All the time?"

"I think she does it because she believes Maruni will have all the answers and solutions to her woes."

Rin snorted. "She doesn't have any _woes_."

Ryoko opened his eyes, looking at her as if there was something interesting to contemplate about her.

"But _you_ do, don't you?"

"Well I…" She trailed off, thinking about his question. "I don't really think—"

"You do not sing any more, Rin, Why is that?"

It was like being slapped in the face, and she backed up slightly from the force of it.

"I-I don't know, I guess I didn't really think about it." He was right. She couldn't remember the last time she sang. Rin felt as if a dark cloud started to form above her.

"Akina stole all the attention away from Lord Sesshomaru, didn't she? You had to grow up and be the example _sometime_. No time for nonsense when you have to take care of your baby sister. Well…I suppose she's not _really _your sister is she." He chuckled darkly and stood up with ease. He bent over to roll up his mat. "But I'm sure that's a whole other issue entirely."

And with that he was walking away from her, as if he had said nothing at all.

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

"Ms. Maruni?" Akina waited for some movement to sound on the other side of the door. "Maruni, are you in there?" She waited again, but no answer came. A sadness welled up inside her as her last solution appeared missing.

She leaned against the door solemnly.

"Maruni, I need you." She pouted, sliding to the floor.

What was she supposed to do now?

"Akina?"

Akina's heart sunk at her mothers voice.

"Akina honey are you okay?" Kagome swiftly walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little down is all." She pushed her mom's arm away, only to have her kneel next to her.

"Well, what's the matter?" Kagome watched her cautiously, as if, if she breathed to hard her daughter would fly away.

Akina looked away, not sure if she wanted to tell her, then looked over at her mother's warm brown eyes. Her face contorted and she tried not to cry.

"I've been having really bad night mares." She practically wailed, before throwing her face into Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh honey, it's okay." She soothed rubbing her back. "Just tell me about them and maybe I can help."

So she began telling her how it started, "And then there was this demon. With long white hair and glowing read eyes, with emerald." Her eyes grew wide with the memory.

Kagome almost went white. "Oh…really?"

"He had purple markings on his face, and…blood all over his hands...he tried choking mom, and I really thought he was going to kill me!"

'I think I know who you're dreaming about.' Kagome thought over and over but couldn't will the words to come out. She had tried for so long to keep the name of her lips when her daughter was born. 'New beginnings,'Sesshomaru would say…and she believed it was a good idea, then, but now, she realized what a horrible mistake that could turn into. She'd been so stupid! What if Inuyasha came back? What would she tell her! What was she going to tell her _now_?

"Well… have you had these dreams before?" She wondered.

"…No…" Akina instantly felt stupid.

"Well, I'm sure it was nothing to worry about." Kagome assured.

Akina sat up a little straighter. "You really think so?"

"Of course honey," Kagome's voice came a little shaky, but Akina never noticed.

Maybe she _was _being stupid. I mean…her mom freaked out about everything. So…if she wasn't even a little worried…she must have been being ridiculous.

"You do seem really shaken up though. How about I make you something to eat." The both stood. "Just tell me if they keep occurring and we'll go from there."

"Okay," Akina pouted childishly.

"How about you go lay down and rest in your room for a little bit, and I'll come back with your favorite!" She smiled widely, and Akina couldn't help smiling just a little.

"Yeah, okay." And she started for her room.

Kagome stood there watching her disappear down the hall. She turned to look up at the door they were so close to, and she soon became even more worried. As soon as she thought her daughter was far enough away, she turned and ran down the hall.

"**_SESSHOMARU_**!"

Akina tried to shake the feeling off, and luckily, she did feel better after talking with her mom.

"Uf!" She grunted, "Hey, watch it!" Akina growled after having been rudely shoved to the side of the hall.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you standing in the middle of the hall, looking like an idiot." Ryoko droned as he walked by.

"Oh of course, I must have been in _your_ way, cause there was no _possible_ way you could have walked around me with all this extra space in the hallway."

"Feeling better now that _mommy_ comforted you?" He sneered.

"A little, yeah." She said honestly, ignoring Ryoko's intended stab.

Ryoko turned to look at her. "Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Uh…yeah, what's it to you."

"I'm just surprised you feel better after she lied to you."

"What? She didn't lie to me. And what were you doing eavesdropping? God, you are just like your mother."

"Thank you." He gave a smile that didn't touch his eyes. "Don't you think keeping the truth from you is the same as lying?"

"I guess so." She said suspiciously, "But she didn't do that either."

Ryoko scoffed, "She didn't even tell you the person you were dreaming about was her beloved Inuyasha."

Akina stared at him blankly. "Inu-who now?"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed and he didn't say anything for long enough that Akina squirmed under his caustic gaze.

"W-what?"

"She really didn't tell you about him?" he waited for her to make the connection. "Her first love?" he prompted.

Akina glared at him, partially in confusion. He wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about, my mom never loved some 'Inuwasha' guy and if she did she would have told me. She tells Rin and I everything." She added that last part, sounding petulant and unsure.

Ryoko's eyes softened for a moment before he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at!" She yelled frustrated and confused.

"Your own sister didn't even tell you." He sobered looking at her now with a smirk on his face. "Though…She isn't really your sister is she? She doesn't _really_ owe you anything." He turned away from her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Ask Rin who the legendary fuck up, Inuyasha, is. Look in her surprised eyes and know she has been keeping secrets from you. They have _all _been keeping secrets from you."


End file.
